After school sessions
by BlackButlerissexy
Summary: Monika is an average highschool student who is utterly bored. Things suddenly get more interesting when a "Professor Michaelis" and a "Professor Faustus" arrive. SebastianxOCxClaude.


I sighed, "This is so boring", I complained to Phoebe while waiting for class to start. Our teacher had recently had recently broken both of her legs and wouldn't be in class for about 2 and a half months. Apparently, our new substitute isn't very good with being on time, since him or her were already 10 minutes late.

The door swiftly opened and closed, a smooth male voice started talking, "Please excuse me class but there was a little bit of a mix-up in the office", I turned to Phoebe and saw that her eyes were glued to the front of the class. Without ever taking her eyes off the front, she tilted her head to my side and whispered, "Ooh la la". I heard giggles and actually looked to the front. A tall man with black chin-length hair had his back to us and was writing "Professor Michaelis" on the board. When he turned around, it was like everything else around me blurred.

He had a nice, lean figure, and gorgeous crimson eyes that were adorned by glasses. He had a smile that made any girl wobbly in the knees. And when I saw that it was directed at me, I turned bright red and looked down, a small smile on my own face. An unmistakable glint could be seen in his eyes, as if he was teasing me.

He continued to speak, never taking his eyes off me, "I will be your new substitute and you will address me as Professor Michaelis." All the girls stole jealous glares at me. You see, even though I'm tall, blonde, and have blue/green/grey eyes, I'm kind of a geek. No wait, scratch that, I AM a geek. Me and my friends' lives are based on FanExpo, mostly the anime section though. I don't get the best grades either, but not so bad that I fail. I'm also very clumsy and forgetful. Oh, and my name is Monika.

Anyways, moving on with the story. He never took his eyes off me; every inch of me was under his gaze. I usually feel uncomfortable and try to look away when someone's staring at me, so I was very squirmy. And he found it amusing, I could tell. With that sexy smirk on his face, he soon started the lesson.

I wasn't even paying attention, so when he asked me a question, I didn't even realize it. I was daydreaming when I noticed the entire class and him staring at me, as if waiting for something. "Huh?" I asked as I was brought back into reality. His smirk only grew wider as the entire class laughed; my face turned about ten different shades of red. "Perhaps you will need to stay in after class in order to be taught how to pay attention?" he purred out, all the girls gave death glares to me, as they were trying to get his attention through the entire class. "Umm, that won't be necessary", I stuttered out.

His smirk was still there but I saw something else in his eyes, determination. As good looking as he was, I did not want to be left alone with him. Minutes went by and the bell rang. Everyone immediately started filing out, "Monika, may I speak with you for a minute?" I froze in my tracks and my books slipped out of my arms and I quickly crouched down to get them.

Even though it took about a second to gather them and he was all the way across the room, when I stood up, he was right in front of me. With every step I took back, he took one forward, until my back was soon against the wall.

"Umm… yah, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I said as I tried to slip away. He slammed his hands against either side, allowing no chance of escape. He leaned his head forward so that his mouth was near my ear, "What's the rush?" he gently whispered. A chill ran down my spine, "Umm…" as I tried to come up with answer, his lips entrapped mine in a gentle yet strong kiss.

Just as I started to kiss him back, he stopped and quickly shoved me in the nearest closet. When I was about to get out, I heard footsteps so I peeked through a crack. It turned out that one of the female teachers had come in; she was one of the youngest and sluttiest. She was kind of short, has bleached blonde-white hair, wore high heels that were at least 4 inches high, and tried to dress sophisticated but just ended up looking like a stripper away on business. "Hello, Professor Michaelis", she said with a smirk on her lips as she strode up to his desk.

"Hello, Delilah" he said non-chalantly as he flipped through some papers. She pouted her lip, "C'mon, Sebastian, don't be like that" she said as she playfully tugged on his tie and gently threw it to the side of his shoulder. "Be like what?" he asked, a slight tone of irritation in his voice. Her large chocolate-brown eyes focused on his hand quickly flying across the paper.

"I saw when you were looking through her file", she said quietly. He froze, "I want to be loved like that", she continued as her finger started making lazy circles on his desk. He cleared his throat, "I have no idea what you're talking about" he tried to say casually. She stood up from the edge of his desk where she was perched on, "Sure you do", she continued quietly until she left and gently closed the door.

As soon as that door was shut, I jumped out of the closet. "Is that what I am?!" I yelled to him, "Just another plaything?" But I didn't wait for his answer; I bolted out the door and ran with all my might. "Monika, wait!" I heard him yell out, but I didn't. I ran all the way to my house. Luckily, nobody was home so I jumped in my bed and quietly cried myself to sleep.

Avoiding him for the next couple of days was tough, but I somehow managed it. Whenever I looked at him, he had a pleading look on his face. But I refused to look him in the eyes. Because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to say no. We also got another new teacher this week, a "Professor Faustus". He was tall, had dark purple-black hair, golden eyes, and was always fixing his glasses. Although our breath stopped when he took them off. _"What? Is this the year that all the hot male teachers arrive?"_ I wondered to myself.

During lunch was when Phoebe dropped the bomb, "So how do you feel about both the hot male teachers giving you sexy looks?" I nearly choked on my sandwich, "What?" I asked with my mouth full. "Swallow first" she said, so I obeyed. "Everyone notices the ways Professor Faustus and Professor Michaelis stare at you, it's pretty obvious." I was in shock, Professor Faustus and me? Although I think my brain was ignoring Professor Michaelis, or rather Sebastian, on purpose.

You see, I'm kind of Phoebe's fan fiction slave, since she's always pushing me to continue. So this Friday, I wasn't surprised when she asked me to write one, but I was when she told me that it would be about me and Professor Faustus. But I obeyed, like a good little fan fiction slave. By Monday I wasn't finished yet so I decided to continue during some classes. Boy, was that a mistake.

I was calmly writing when Professor Faustus came and snatched it from me, "I'll take that, thank you." His eyes quickly started scanning the sheet, his smirk growing wider and wider. _"Oh god"_ I thought to myself, _"Why did she ask me to make it extra-steamy?"_ When he looked up, there was a vicious glint in his eyes. Without ever taking his eyes off me, he folded it and put it in his pocket. He leaned forward on my desk, his face mere inches away from mine.

The door suddenly slammed open. Sebastian stood in the doorway, with a friendly yet dangerous smile. "Excuse me, Claude. But I do believe it is now my class time?" he innocently asked. Claude glanced at the clock, "Hmm, you're right for once." He clapped his hands loudly and got the entire class' attention. "All right class it is time for your next class" he announced loudly, everyone started to leave. "Goodbye, Professor Faustus" a few of the girls flirtatiously said with a couple of bats of their eyelashes.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice casually call out "Monika", I turned my head and saw Professor Faustus sitting on the edge of his desk, hands in pockets. "Please see me after class" he said with a kind smile. My stomach twisted and turned. I was hoping this one wouldn't end up like last time.

The day went by as usual, but I was very nervous about seeing Professor Faustus later. My mother had always told me to never fall for that kind, good-looking but dangerous. The bell finally rang and with one last glance at Sebastian, I walked down the hallway towards Professor Faustus' room.

"Hello?" I cautiously asked as I quietly opened the door. My eyes focused on him standing in the middle of the room, shirtless. My hands went behind my back, stumbling with the doorknob. "Umm… yah, I just remembered that I have… some… appointment."

He closed the distance between us in 2 large steps. He pinned my hands to either side of me, then held them above me with his left hand. With his right hand he gently took my chin, bringing my mouth closer to his. "Is this what you had in mind for your little story?" he seductively whispered. As I open my mouth to say something, he used that as an advantage to capture my lips with his. When I start kissing him back, he pressed his body against mine. I slipped my hands out from his grip and slid them through his hair. He wrapped his now unoccupied hands around my waist. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes before we pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and we stared at each other for a while. "Hi" I giggled out, "Hey" he said all sexy- like.

I looked down and used my index-finger to trace his well-defined abs. He squeezed my waist which caused me to lean my head up and gasp. He used this as an opportunity to kissing and nibbling on my neck. I bit my lip and ran my fingers up and down his back. In between his kisses, I felt his tongue slightly come out. He put his hands on the backs of my knees and lifted me up; I helped him by wrapping them around his waist.

With our mouths still interlocked, he walked to his desk and in one fluid motion with his left arm, pushed off everything on it. He then laid me down on it, and got on his hands and knees on top of me and we continued making out. We continued until I actually did have to go. With a final kiss and a look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked spick n' span, I was off. When I came out of the classroom and turned a corner, I didn't notice Sebastian standing in the middle of the left part of the hallway, gripping his clipboard so hard that his knuckles were white. As soon as I turned the corner, he let his inner demon out. The clipboard smashed into pieces in his right hand. He apparently wasn't taking us lightly.

A couple of weeks later, we were officially a couple, though only a few of my friends knew because we were trying to keep it a secret. One day I brought up the idea of a double date with my friend Roxanna. Claude wasn't too sure that we could trust her, but eventually gave in to my puppy dog eyes. Roxanna was relieved when she found out that she wouldn't have to be alone with her cute date, Chihiro. That's how I ended up at Roxanna's house before our date.

We were getting ready and I was telling her about everything that had recently happened. When I told her about the part with Delilah, she jumped and yelled, "That bitch!" Roxanna has long, dark, mousy hair with a streak of blonde-white on her bangs, big brown eyes, and was obsessed with horror. That's what she and Chihiro have in common. She let me continue, nodding through the rest of the story.

When we were finished, I had to admit that we looked great. I had my blonde hair to side with a black rose pinning my bangs, wore a black over-the-shoulder top with a long, flowy magenta skirt and combat boots, and a simple black ribbon around my neck to complete the look. Roxanna decided to wear dark jeans and a flowy purple top. Chihiro came first, he wore skinny jeans and a zombie t-shirt. "_Well that's pretty casual_", I thought to myself. Roxanna and him awkwardly exchanged greetings and then it was my turn. "Hi, nice to meet you", I said with a warm smile, "You too", he replied, "_Certainly not the chatty type_", I continued thinking.

Claude arrived not 5 minutes later, in a shiny, black Rolls Royce. He stepped out and I noticed he was wearing a black suit-jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath, black dress pants, and dress shoes. As he walked towards me, he put his dark sunglasses up to rest on the top of his hair, which still had that sexy bed-head look. "Hello, gorgeous", he said as he kissed my cheek and wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Roxanna squinted her eyes, as if scrutinizing him. His eyes ghosted over my bare shoulder and revealed bra strap. But I was too busy still staring at his car.

"A Rolls Royce?" I asked in utter shock. He shrugged, "I wanted us to remain secretive", he replied nonchalantly. Roxanna cleared her throat, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Roxanna", she said with a slight tone of submissiveness in her as she held out her hand. "Claude Faustus", he said as he took her hand and shook it. "And this is Chihiro Furuya", she continued as she pointed at Chihiro. "Hey", Chihiro said with a nod, Claude nodded back. There was a pause of silence. "So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness. "Dinner and a movie, the movie first", he replied. Thank goodness Roxanna's house was empty; otherwise someone would've seen us turn deep red as we thought of being somewhere dark and alone with them.

The drive to the theatre was awkward, Chihiro rubbing the back of his neck, Roxanna glaring at Claude, Claude driving, and me staring out the window, perfectly normal. We took a vote on which movie we should watch, the zombie movie won and we chose some seats in the last row. Roxanna and Chihiro were watching intensely and my eyes were glued to the screen, but the only thing that Claude was watching, was me. He had his right arm around my shoulder and I was leaned into his chest, my right hand on his chest, and occasionally shoving my face into his jacket when it got too gruesome for me. In those moments he simply held me tighter.

"We could leave if it's too scary for you", he whispered to me during one of the particularly gory moments. I let out a shaky breath, "N-no, I want to watch it". Just the feel of his hot breath on my ear made me weak. Suddenly, he straightened up, which caused my head to gently fall to the side. I turned my head, "Hm?" I asked innocently. His body was faced my way and he gently took my chin in his hand, placing a light and soft kiss on my lips. I started kissing him back; he pulled me into his lap so that one of my knees was on either side of his legs, we never broke the kiss. When I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, his hands went up the back of my shirt and started dancing across my spine. The cool sensations made me shiver and slightly arch my back.

"*Cough* you're in public *cough*", Roxanna tried to inconspicuously warn us while glaring at Claude. I shot Roxanna a look but Claude chuckled. "Later", he whispered in my ear as I started getting back up to go to my seat. We remained silent for the rest of the movie, occasionally stealing glances, Claude winking at me, and holding hands. As we walked out of the Cineplex, I didn't notice a pair of wine-red eyes watching from the shadows, growling underneath its breath as it noticed we were holding hands. It was not going to go easy on us.

During the ride to the restaurant, Roxanna and Chihiro were comparing zombie movies that they had seen, and Claude and I were looking at each other. Claude had really gone overboard with the restaurant. It looked really fancy and way too expensive for us. Some of the waitresses looked at us as if they were soon going to call the cops to report a pedophile.

Claude gave them a wink and a reassuring smile, "I'm only their uncle." "O-okay", the waitresses said as they blushed madly and went to go get our food. The entire way through, Roxanna and Chihiro talked about zombies and Claude just stared at me, barely touching his food. I was chewing when I noticed him staring, he gave a sexy smirk and raised an eyebrow, I continued awkwardly chewing. The rest of the meal went as normal and Claude paid. He dropped Chihiro and Roxanna off at Roxanna's house because that's where Chihiro's bicycle was. We chatted with them for a couple of minutes, or rather I did, before Roxanna told me, "Call me the instant you get home", I nodded and Claude drove me back to my house.

He parked the car in my driveway and turned his head to look at me. "So, um, do you want to come in for something to drink?" I asked nervously, thank goodness my parents were away for the weekend. He gave a sexy smirk, "Okay." As soon as I was about to get out, I saw Claude opening the door on my side. Wow, that was fast. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times just to make sure I wasn't imagining anything because I could've sworn that he was sitting in his seat just a nano-second ago.

I led Claude in first and started talking, "It's pretty dark so just let me flip the-", my voice caught in my throat and my hands couldn't move because Claude had pushed me against the door with my hands pinned by my wrists. I felt his soft lips press into mine in a passionate kiss. I started kissing him back and tried to wriggle my hands out of his grip. When we came up for breath, I started quietly singing, "With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic", he smirked, "And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic". I grabbed the collar of his shirt and started seductively leading him to the couch while singing "It's getting late, to give you up, I took a sip, from my devil's cup, slowly, it's taking over me". His smirk grew even wider when he heard "I took a sip, from my devil's cup". "You're dangerous, I'm loving it", I sang quickly before I grabbed the stereo remote and pressed the play button, causing the song to play through the speakers.

"You listen to Britney Spears?" he asked with that sexy smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. "I could", I replied matching his smirk. '_Oh my god'_ I thought to myself, '_what has gotten into me? Since when did I act all confident and sexy like that?!_' I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and laid down on the couch.

As Claude continued walking, he took off his jacket and shirt. The way his arms flexed when he lifted the shirt off made me bite my lip in anticipation. You could see his six-pack but he didn't look like he was on steroids either, he was a little soft, not rock-hard, just perfect. He continued advancing towards me, looking like a predator with its prey.

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped off the couch, "I forgot to call Roxanna!" "That can wait", he said with a steady voice, "No, _she_ can't" I argued and ran towards the hallway next to the kitchen where our phone in the wall was. I dialed and impatiently waited as it rang. In the meantime, Claude came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nibbling on my ear. "Monika?" I heard on the other end as the phone was finally picked up.

"Yah, hey, you told me to call you, remember?" my voice caught in my throat when Claude stopped nibbling on my ear and started kissing my neck, trying to get different sounds out of me. Evidently it was working because he licked my neck and I let out a small whimper. Damn he's impatient. "Are you okay?" Roxanna asked suspiciously, "Yah, just tired" I lied as I was practically gnawing my lips off.

"Okay so let's talk about the d-" Roxanna said but I quickly cut her off, "Um, yah, can it wait for tomorrow?" I nervously asked, choking on my own tongue. "Are you alone?" she quickly asked, "Y-yah" I replied with a stutter. "Oh my god you're with Claude aren't-" I quickly interfered, "No, sorry, got to go, bye!" "Wai-" but I had already hung up. I let out a breath of relief.

Suddenly Claude spun me around 180 degrees and growled out "finally" before he pressed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. He slid his tongue his tongue along my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth. His tongue was so long so that I almost gagged on it. Our tongues were fighting for dominance but I quickly lost _that_ battle. It seemed like he didn't need to breath but I, on the other hand, did. In that moment that I came up for breath, he shoved me to the nearest wall and pressed his body into mine, grinding into it. I let out a soft moan and we quickly continued making out.

My back was starting to hurt after being pressed to the wall for a while. "It's so uncomfortable here" I whispered while he was kissing along my jaw. He picked me up bridal-style and laid me down on the couch and got on top of me on all fours. He slipped my shirt off and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down so I could nibble on his bottom lip. He let out a groan of surprise.

But he wouldn't allow me to be the dominant one; his hands started roaming my body. When he began rubbing my thighs, I gently tugged on his lip. This was actually the farthest we had ever gone. We would make out in his car, my couch, sometimes a quick peck during class when no one was looking, or sometimes he just randomly saw me in the hallway and shoved me into a closet and we make out there. But never with my shirt off, I was receiving too much pleasure in order for my brain to tell me to stop.

The door suddenly slammed open and a blurry figure ran to Claude and tackled him so that they both fell off the side of the couch. _'Damn it, where did Claude throw my shirt?!_'I mentally screamed. I looked back to the two figures, the blurry one was choking Claude and I noticed it wasn't blurry anymore. It was Sebastian.

"Oh my god", I quietly whispered as I froze in place. "What are you doing her? And stop strangling him!" I yelled as I covered myself with my hands. Sebastian hesitantly got up, he started speaking, "he's no who you think he is-oof!" Claude had tackled him from the side, "Claude!" I shrieked as I tried pulling him off Sebastian.

When Sebastian got up, Claude protectively stood in front of me. Sebastian staggered a bit but stood. With the side his hand, he wiped some of the blood from the corner of his lip. I pushed Claude a bit to the side as I went to stand in front of him. "What are you doing here?" I quietly asked. "I came to protect you", he said with an authorative tone in his voice. "From what? I don't need protecting", I argued with him, "from_ that_" he sneered as he nodded towards Claude.

Claude let out a low growl and tried to walk up to him but I quickly put a hand on his chest, blocking him. "You're the one that hurt me, not him", I said quietly as my voice quavered. I could see the pain in his ruby eyes. He started speaking and walking towards me, "You don't know how long I've-", but was cut off and stopped while Claude let out a loud growl when he was about a meter and a half away. He continued speaking, "I actually care about you, _he_ doesn't."

"Why would you care about me? I'd only known you for a day and you had made a move. And what do you mean by '_I've been searching for you'_?" He let out sigh and paused for a few moments, then continued speaking, "Claude and I are demons, we live forever, and our bodies stay the same. One day when you were smaller, only a couple of years ago though, I saw you and imprinted on you." "Wait", I interfered his back-story, "Imprinted? You mean that thing that the werewolves did when they found their mates in 'Twilight'?" He shuddered, "Yes but we demons are nothing like those filthy mutts-", "Okay, you know what? Just continue."

He continued, "And so anyways, since that day, I had been watching you, trying to figure out a way to get closer to you. When you hit high school, it hit me like a ton of bricks, I would become a teacher. Though becoming one was a bit harder than expected," he said, his voice suddenly sounded weary. "You see? I care about you, _he _just wants you for his lust-filled desires", he sneered at Claude.

Claude remained silent, a harsh scowl tugging on the edges of his face. I turned around to face him, "Is that true?" I quietly asked. Nothing. "Oh my god", I said in shock. "I can't believe I fell for that… that… _bullshit!_" I was mentally punching myself in the face. It looked like he was clenching his jaw, as if he didn't want to say something.

I turned to Sebastian, "And _you_", I said accusationally. "Me?" he asked innocently with puppy dog eyes. "_Yes you. _It's not okay to stalk little girls!" He hung his head down in shame.

"You know what? That's it, both of you, out of my house. Boss lady is taking charge now." I opened the door for them and they both (surprisingly) exited quickly and quietly. I let out a sigh of annoyance and cleaned up the mess that they had made, soon falling asleep on the couch in a deep slumber.

When I went back to school on Monday, it was like Claude had fallen off the face of the earth. He wasn't at school, his phone was unanswered, someone even went to his apartment and rang the doorbell, but nobody was home. Some people even thought that _I _did something to him, since some people think I am kind of "dangerous." I eventually forgave Sebastian and we started dating.

Now picture this: it's spring time, the leaves are a glorious forest green, the birds are happily chirping, and giggles and laughs could be heard from a wooden park bench. "You have some on your nose", he said as he let out a light laugh and wiped it away with a napkin. I gave a wide goofy grin and looked into those enchanting, toxic, eyes that were the same colour as the finest red wine. He cocked his head a bit to the side, which gave the impression of a kitty. "What are you thinking about?" he cheerfully asked, a wide smile plastered on his face. I let out a happy sigh, "us".

I had just finished high school and we were about to move into an apartment together. With his demon skills he could've built one, but I wanted to buy one. Roxanna had been married to Chihiro since they left high school, 2 years ago since they were two years older than me, and they had an adorable little daughter named "Naomi". She was so relieved when I told her that I wasn't seeing Claude anymore that she did a little victory dance. I of course, rolled my eyes.

Phoebe had been dating this guy Kaoru for a while, and my other friend Julianna had started dating this foreign guy called Loki. Thinking of all of these boyfriends made my mind flash-back to the moving-in present I got for Sebastian. An adorable little black kitten with huge emerald eyes. I couldn't wait until he saw it, I knew he had a thing for cats because whenever we saw one on the street he would stop and stare at it with such an adorable look on his face. Plus, he has these cat ears in his closet that he begs me to wear, and I, of course, eventually give in.

He stuck his tongue out as he looked at the ice-cream cone in his hand, "I don't know how you humans can eat this stuff." I giggled, "Then why are _you_ eating it? I thought all human food tastes like ashes to you." A small smile lit his face as he looked at me with loving eyes, "For you, my love." Without me even realizing it, he pushed the ice cream cone into my face. It was on my mouth, nose, and cheeks. He started gently laughing.

I stared at him in wide-eyed shock but eventually burst out in laughter and wiped some of it off with my hand, which I then proceeded to slather it on his face. People that were walking past just smiled and shook their heads, "young lovers" they thought. We cleaned each other's faces and laughed for a couple more minutes. When we were done, I smiled and tilted my head down. Sebastian rested his forehead on mine and we stared at each other for a couple of moments before he gave a closed-mouth and said, "I love you". I returned his smile and replied, "I love you too, Sebastian Michaelis."

**The End? **


End file.
